missing
by GinnytheQueen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth believed they had three awesome weeks to spend together. But the gods planned otherwise. Annabeth's POV on Percy's disappearance. {Percabeth} / This is my first fanfic and I'm not a native English speaker, hope you enjoy anyway!


"_We were so excited because we both started winter break early. We met up at camp on Tuesday, figured out we had three weeks together. It was going to be great." _

–Annabeth Chase, The Lost Hero.

December 12th**, the meeting**.

Living in the same city did not involve seeing each other every day, if you lived in New York.

She hadn't seen Percy in about a week, for both of them had been too busy studying for the finals exams of term, so when she got to Camp on Tuesday, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend of three months.

Annabeth had arrived in the early afternoon, but she knew he would not be there for a couple of hours yet, which gave her enough time to say hi to all her friends and to just make herself feel at home.

She hugged Chiron, the centaur that had been her paternal figure for so long, and he planted a kiss on her forehead, telling her just how happy he was to have both her and Percy for Christmas break. She stopped by Cabin 5 to say hello to one of her closest friends from Camp Half-Blood.

Unlike what everyone seemed to think, Clarisse La Rue was not heartless. She knew how to love, only she didn't show It much. The two of them had soon became friends when Clarisse had come to Camp, just a few years later than Annabeth. Maybe their kinship was due to the fact that their godly parents were the god and the goddess of war.

"'Sup, Princess?" Ares's daughter asked, using her nickname.

"I'm just so happy to be home, Clarisse! And Percy's on his way, so I'm gonna check how things are going in my cabin and then I'll get myself ready… see you at dinner!"

She walked out and passed the still empty Cabin 3, heading to her own.

Two hours later, Annabeth found herself waiting for her boyfriend at the border near Thalia's tree. When she saw the car she started running towards the road, as a feeling of anticipation began to fill her stomach. She threw herself at him, hugging him tight for a few seconds, and then approached his mom. She was practically nuts about Sally Jackson. There was something about her constant smile that Annabeth wished could be there in her mother or at least in her stepmother.

"Hello, Sally. How are you doing?"

"Hey honey. It's fine, I'm just sorry I don't get to keep Percy for the holidays, but I guess he has the right to spend Christmas wherever he wants," she said, still grinning.

"Keep him safe, Annabeth, as you always do," she added. Then she turned to her son, "and you, behave. And at least _try_ not to get in trouble…"

Percy's reply was sassy as usual: "Don't worry, mom. Now that we've defeated Kronos I guess it won't be hard to stay out of trouble."

He hugged Sally and then waved until her car wasn't visible anymore. At that point, he turned to Annabeth and took her hand. Suddenly his lips were on hers.

_Finally_, she thought as her hands were messing up his hair that she loved so much. He held her closer and tickled her back with his fingers.

"Hi," he said as soon as they had parted. "How long has it been?"

"Eight days," she answered promptly. "I missed you," she admitted.

"Me too. Let me unpack, and then we can go to the beach," he added with a grin.

"Percy, it's December! You can't expect me to dive into the water like–"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about diving. I just wanted to have a romantic picnic on the seaside or something like that, but if you don't–"

"Fine."

His smile grew bigger and Annabeth was finally able to look him in the eyes. Those deep, green eyes she couldn't help but fall in love with.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand in his right one, and shifting his luggage on his left shoulder.

Needless to say, they didn't get to the seaside.

As soon as they approached the Big House, they were assaulted by tons of demigods wanting to say hi to Percy, and just as much of new campers wanting to meet him for the first time, having heard about him a lot, as the Savior of Olympus and all that shit the Aphrodite cabin made up.

Old friends and younger demigods kept them busy for almost an hour, and when the horn signaling dinner blew, Percy and Annabeth weren't even done unpacking, and Cabin Three was a complete mess.

"Come on, we'll finish this later," she said standing up and grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

As soon as they were out of his cabin, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. A kiss that Percy was more than happy to deepen.

They arrived late and all messed up and of course, everyone in the dining pavilion cracked a smile, seeing them together and happy.

December 12th,** the campfire.**

"_Then after the campfire, he_–_he kissed me good night, went back to his cabin, and in the morning, he was gone."_

–Annabeth Chase, The Lost Hero.

Everything was perfect. They had spent the whole time together–apart from dinner, of course–and they even sang a song. It was a pop hit their friends had forced them to sing. It was called A Year Without Rain by this mortal artist, Selena Gomez. Neither of them knew the tune perfectly, Annabeth had heard it a few times on the radio, but right now, singing it there with Percy, it suddenly had a deep meaning. It was pretty much how she felt when he was not around.

They locked eyes while singing and Annabeth tried her best not to laugh at Percy when he constantly went out of tune.

After the song was finished and everyone's attention was not focused on the two of them anymore, Annabeth found herself smiling at her boyfriend like a complete idiot, until he noticed and stared back. It would've been a good time for a kiss if it wasn't for their little audience, so they just kept holding each other. The daughter of Athena was far too shy and secretive to show that kind of affection in public.

"I'm glad we get to spend break here together. I didn't think your dad would've let you, to be honest. He hasn't seen you in what? Three months? I didn't think I was so important…"

"Looks like someone's got an inflated head here," she cracked up a smile.

"Look, I'm happy I moved to New York. You know it wasn't just for Olympus. And I'm sorry if we only get to see each other in the weekends anyway. Well–most weekends…"

"Doesn't matter. As long as we're together in the end," he blushed.

_So cute_, she thought.

It would be their three months anniversary in a week. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder what Percy was preparing. He had completely forgotten about their first month as a couple–Hermes had given them a quest–there had been a lot of kissing in drain involved–but in the end he had been able to save his sorry butt and had taken her to Paris, the so-called city of love. Pretty romantic actually. On November 18th (he had started planning weeks earlier) he had filled her room at the boarding school with white roses–special thanks to the Demeter's and Persephone's cabins–and had taken her to a fancy restaurant in Manhattan. On that occasion, Aphrodite herself had made an appearance: she didn't mess their date up though, thank the gods. Annabeth had noticed her walking by and blinking at her as if to say "_Perfect_".

Now they were at Camp. Percy could've used all the help he needed.

_This is so going to be great_, she told herself for the millionth time.

After everyone had gone to their own cabin, they remained sitting there, gazing at the fire, until curfew. He then walked her to Cabin in silence. They didn't really need to talk to be comfortable.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

He leaned closer to kiss her softly on the lips and then whispered:

"Goodnight to you, Annabeth. See you tomorrow."

Author's note:

Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I actually had the nerve to publish!

Hope you like it :)

Point is, I'm not a native English speaker: I'm Italian. If you find any grammar mistakes, let me know, and I'll correct them.

Next chapter should be up in a few days.

Enjoy! xx


End file.
